


Lavender Bridge

by Rumoris



Series: What Binds Us Together [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, feel good, sp k2 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: In order to escape from their busy lives at the human kingdom, the ambassador of elves and the tailor apprentice escape to a flowers festival held in a nearby town. However, this year seems to be different in many ways...





	Lavender Bridge

            The town, that lay right between the meadows of Kupa Keep and the Elven territory, decided to follow its own road in trade history and instead of food or resources it focused on purple flowers, called lavenders and built its entire industry around them. Starting from simple dried flowers they made honey, jams, teas, potions, soaps, perfumes… Everything that one could think of was mixed with these peculiar plants and their flowers, then later, they were sent off to different parts of the country as delicacies, thus generating a steady income for the people.

            However, once in a year they held the annual flower festival in the middle of summer, right after the first successful flower harvest. It was not only to celebrate, but to invite visitors to partake in flower-picking for a small fee as the town had more than enough lavenders already and this brought them further incomes.

            This interesting economic structure led the ambassador from the elves and a young tailor apprentice to the festival at first. Also, the promise of getting some much needed rest, preferably away from the Keep and its never-ending dark green woodlands. Sometimes Kenny thought Kyle had a tracking spell casted on his hat, because as the people around the castle got used to his presence and got the hang of his title as an ambassador, they literally had to escape from courtiers on a daily basis. It was only temporary; Kyle said once, implying that the reason they needed his help so much was because the relationship between elves and humans was pretty much burned to ashes thanks to a selfish person.

 

            Kenny was willing to share Kyle for a while. Emphasis on, “for a while”. Eventually he got fed up with constant interruptions and decided to steal his own boyfriend away from the nosy officials and take him as far as it was possible. Clyde could hopefully run a kingdom for a week without creating internal conflicts. Hopefully.

            While Kyle was right about the courtiers leaving them alone after the issues had been sorted out, the small town ended up becoming one of their favourite summer destinations. Once they could even bring Karen and Stan with them, however, this year Kenny asked Kyle not to invite anyone else. It will be just the two of them. Just like the very first time.

            Or at least that’s what Kenny claimed to be the reason.

 

***

 

            A sweet, almost mesmerizing scent filled Kyle’s lungs as he stepped outside the inn. He only wore a green shirt that was a gift from the McCormick siblings and had embroidered vines running on the sides of the sleeves, and blue chambray trousers. He decided to leave his trademark red cape at home, while his green hat was left on the desk in their room.

            This was their third year visiting the town and spending several days in the area to attend the flower festival, but his excitement didn’t seem to disappear over the years. He was ready to throw himself in the myriad of shopkeepers. He even had a list in his pocket with the name of their friends and the souvenirs he wanted to bring them and if everything goes well they will be able to not only buy everything, and pick flowers, but to attend the festivities at night.

            However, he couldn’t really continue his inner plans as out of the blue two hands pulled him back by his waist and he felt a pair of lips on his nape. This move was only allowed to one person in existence and he wasn’t afraid to live with this right.

“I thought you would wait for me in the inn at least,” Kenny whispered against his skin. Kyle leant back a little until his back touched Kenny’s chest.

“Don’t blame me. You were the one running up and down at breakfast. I thought that was a clear sign that I should go ahead and have fun without you,” Kenny couldn’t see his face, but he could clearly feel the challenging tone in his voice.

“It’s a good thing that I’m here now,” he countered letting go of the ambassador of elves. “May I join you, My Lord?”

“No, unless you stop reminding me of the court and all the royal bullshit they keep addressing me. Or do you want me to point out every fabric, I see? I’ll gladly do that for you!” Kyle raised an eyebrow.          Years ago they agreed not to mention their professions outside of the Keep’s walls as their vacation was only for them.

“Alright, I get it.” he let go of Kyle, promptly reaching for his hand. “Shall we go then?”

            Kyle only huffed with satisfication before intertwining their fingers and pulling Kenny toward the fields.

 

            On their way there Kyle was already looking for a place to eat and his eyes naturally noticed the brown wooden building with red geraniums hanging from its windows. The Fox and the Hedgehog quickly ended up being their go to place however, as they got closer he also noticed a white sign. It was way too out of place and didn’t promise too much good.

“Closed for private event?” he read out loud, shoulders visibly falling from disappointment.

“Just for one day.”

“That kills the tradition.”

“But just for a day,” he tried to bring some optimism to their conversation. Kyle probably didn’t accept the fact that the restaurant was closed for the day, well, for _their_ day, but instead of letting his anger and disappointment take over his mind, he just silently boiled in his own feelings. “Besides, maybe they will be open by the time we get back from the fields. Nothing is set in stone yet.”

“Maybe.” Kyle could only shrug, averting his gaze from the closed door. “We will have more time to buy souvenirs.”

            It was Kenny’s turn to be slightly annoyed by his boyfriend’s antics. Things weren’t going according to his plans and he was ready to sabotage Kyle.

“You wrote a list again…”

“Nope.” he lied, so smoothly as water flows down the river.

“Oh, no, no, you totally did!”

“What makes you think that I–––“ before Kyle had a chance to finish his sentence Kenny reached for his pockets with his free hand, stealing a piece of paper from Kyle and hiding it in his own pocket.

“I’m keeping this.”

“But we need that!”

“Nope. Believe me when I say that you won’t need a list for _this_ trip. You will get it back if life disproves me.”

 

            This made Kyle think.

            Something was off. Something was terribly off. Kyle could only focus on this as they went past the marketplace and the path lined with purple flowers. Kenny acted strange, terribly out of character. He didn’t miss the excitement in his voice at breakfast, but also Kyle was pretty sure that he couldn’t sit still, because he was terribly nervous for some reason. Then there was his happy-go-lucky nature instead of his usual calm demeanour. Almost as if he tried to extinguish the fire under Kyle’s irritation to keep him in good mood…

            Another warning sign was how far they have walked from the registration booth. He could barely see it when he looked back.

“We usually don’t walk this much,” he noted, probably way too late.

“Hm-hm.” Kenny hummed in agreement, slowly stopping in his tracks.

“Is there any reason why we came here out of all places?” Kyle seriously started to question Kenny’s intention.

“No, not really. I just thought it would be nice to sit under the bowers if things get, you know, too hot out here.”

“If things get too hot…” Kyle repeated, sceptically. They probably didn’t think of the same thing because Kenny was already plucking the purple lavender stems out of the bushes and started accumulating a smaller collection in his left hand.

            Kyle silently followed his example thoughts still eating him away.

 

“Do you ever think how many years passed since we’ve met?” Kenny asked him out of the blue, keeping his attention on the flowers in front of him.

“Probably four?” Kyle stopped for a moment, stood up and looked at Kenny. He felt nauseous. “Why the sudden question?”  

“We’ve met under terrible circumstances,” Kenny recalled. “In a snowstorm. On top of that, you were running away from home.”

“And if it wasn’t for you I’d have frozen to death in the forest.” Kyle finished it for him. The way Kenny spoke and the sentimental speech made his legs tremble. A terrible a feeling clawed at his heart, but he was too afraid to voice his fears for now.

“We’ve been together ever since…” Kenny mulled over the fact a tiny smile playing on his lips as he reached deeper into the colourful sea of lavenders. “Do you think that we will be together for more than that?”

            Something stopped in Kyle’s ribcage only to demand to be set free seconds later.

“What do… What do you mean? Of course. Why would we, why would I…?” he raised his voice in panic. “I love you.”

“And I love you too,” Kenny answered slowly putting down the flowers from his arm only to step in front of Kyle. “And your presence in my life is the biggest gift this world has ever given me, but I think I never quite made this known and took your for granted because of the time we’ve spent together. But, you are my one and only. So… uhm…”

            Kenny hesitated suddenly wanting to jump into the nearest lavender bush and hide beneath the flowers for all eternity, but he collected his courage and continued.

“Would you perhaps… Do you went… I mean, want to spend the years that are still ahead of us as my… husband?”

            Kyle just stood there, shocked, having no idea on how to react, flowers falling out of his hands. He wanted to kiss and punch the man in front of him at the same time. Those blue eyes held the answers he was looking for ever since they stepped out of the inn. A huge chunk of rock just fell from his heart; he felt liberated.

            He only noticed the tiny flower shaped orange box Kenny’d held out for him, inside it a thin ring glimmered in the summer light.

“After everything we went through together, you still have to ask?” he tried to look angry, but his face wouldn’t listen to his brain.

“Well, tradition says, I should ask the person I’m to be wed to see if they even want to be with me. So your answer is…?“

“A definite yes,” he stepped closer to his boyfrie… no, fiancé, planting a soft kiss on his lips to further emphasise his answer.

 

            However, before he could’ve pulled him closer to be completely lost in the moment, he heard a bark coming from the bower next to them, followed by a panicking familiar voice.

“Sparky, no!”

            Kyle looked at Kenny in confusion as suddenly people appeared behind the trees. Every one of their closest friends were there starting with his best friend and his dog. When he took a closer look he could even see Craig Tucker and Tweek hiding in one of the trees.

            he only noticed it later that next to him, Kenny beamed at their friends, showing thumbs ups, like he had just won an entire kingdom.

“You keep eyeing our friends when your fiancé is right next to you?!” Kyle asked with fake hurt in his voice. “Well, this didn’t last long.”

 “Like Stan didn’t just wink at you,” Kenny playfully poked him in the side. “So…” can I put this ring on your slender elven fingers or you will choose the B option?”

            He looked back at Kenny.

“I like Stan, but I’m not sure I want to see him in _our_ bed every morning.” he kissed Kenny again, despite the heat of embarrassment; he felt when he thought about how everyone just listened in on their private conversation. He added, almost so only Kenny could hear it. “He would only be in the way.”

 

            Kenny decided to stay away from answering as he didn’t have his parka with him. Instead, he was about to grab Kyle’s hand before the redhead stopped him, frowning. “Wait. Before that, when did our friends get here?”

“Last night. Almost right after us.” Kenny answered curtly.

“So you planned all of this. Way before we even left the Keep.” Kenny could only nod. “And do you have anything to do with our favourite restaurant suddenly, by coincidence, being closed because of a private event?”

            Kyle tried to stay serious, but once again, he already connected the dots based on Kenny’s reactions alone.

“Uhm… That was actually the king…?”

            Though, he didn’t expect an answer like this.

“The king.” Kyle deadpanned. “You asked Clyde.”

“And now he will attend both of our bachelor parties…”

            Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for his thought to form a proper shape.

“You sold both of our bachelors parties to the king in order to rent a restaurant?!”

“Yes?”

“This is so… irresponsible and… brilliant at the same time! But still, very irresponsible!”

            Probably if they let the two argue even more they would sitting there all day, so Craig decided to take matters into his hand, feeling hunger waking up in his body. They had to be there two hours before the celebrated duo, meaning they also had to have breakfast way before them in order to avoid each other.

“Kyle, just be happy that he didn’t pact with the wizard and let’s go back to eat. Clyde didn’t rent that place for free and neither of you want to become widowed before the actual wedding.” he warned them, before he turned and started walking back on the path they came.

 

            Kenny and Kyle exchanged goofy smiles at Craig’s words before Kyle finally allowed that ring to be slipped on his finger, thus ending the proposal on a high note.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was sponsored by a lavender flavoured lemonade called "Frogwoman"!
> 
> I know it is incredibly stupid to start a story at the end, but when I saw the theme for Sunday I couldn't stop myself.... Happy K2 Week for everyone!


End file.
